1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sanitary appliance for food, and more particularly, to a sanitary glove which is worn on a finger to simply grasp food without staining the finger.
2. Background of the Related Art
Generally, there are sanitary appliances for food such as chopsticks, forks, toothpicks and the like.
In fact, it is very hard to grasp food like fried chicken, pizza, hamburgers, fried food and so on by using the sanitary appliances like chopsticks or forks, and thus, such food is usually grasped by using fingers or at a state of being wrapped with napkins.
If the food is grasped by fingers or napkins, however, there occur some problems as follows:
Firstly, even though hands are washed well before grasping food, bacteria still remain on the hands, and when food is eaten outdoors, it is sometimes difficult to wash hands before eating, so that the food may be eaten in a very unsanitary state.
Secondly, chemical substances like fluorescent materials discharged from napkins or tissues may give bad influences on the human body.
Thirdly, if hot food is grasped by fingers, serious hurt may be applied to the skin of the fingers.
Lastly, it is hard to completely remove oil or seasonings remaining on the fingers after taking the food, so that unpleasant food odors may stay on the fingers.
So as to solve these problems, thus, there have been proposed a variety of sanitary appliances. As one example of the conventional practices, there has been disclosed a method for grasping food through a cap worn on a finger.
A conventional sanitary finger cap has an advantage in that since the cap is worn on a finger, food is grasped without staining the finger.
However, the conventional sanitary finger cap has the following problems:
Firstly, since the surface of the cap is slippery, it is difficult to stably grasp and hold food.
Secondly, the cap is made, taking no consideration of the lengths of the fingers of adults and children, the thicknesses of the fingers of males and females, the thicknesses of the fingers themselves, and the lengths and thicknesses of the fingers of individuals, such that the cap is easily stripped off during the use.
Thirdly, the surface of the cap is slippery, and thus, when hot food is grasped by the cap, the hot temperature of the food is transferred just to the skin of the fingers, thereby unfortunately causing burn on the skin of the fingers.
Lastly, if the thickness of the finger is almost the same as the sectional size of the cap, the possibility where the cap is stripped off becomes reduced, but while the cap is worn on the finger for a long time, the cap is wet inside by the sweat generated from the finger and is not easily stripped off.